


Bad Dreams

by sleepylilgeeky



Series: Life on Baker Street [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Dreams, Cute, Father/Daughter, Fluff, I love Parentlock, Nightmares, Parent!lock, Parentlock, Rosie has a bad dream and Papa helps her, Sherlock is such a good father, Sweet, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepylilgeeky/pseuds/sleepylilgeeky
Summary: Rosie wakes up crying because of a bad dream and Sherlock comforts her and lets her know that everything is going to be okay.





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I love not having a first period because I get to write now that I'm out of writers block. I found this prompt on Tumblr a few weeks back and just now got to write it.

April 2018

It was nearing three in the morning when the quietness of 221B was filled with the sounds of a frightened cry from the upstairs bedroom. Distress crying came from the little girl as she sat up in her bed, heart pounding as fast as it could. She began to call for her parents as fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

Sherlock’s eyes opened immediately as he heard Rosie upstairs calling for him and John.

He sat up quickly and looked at John, who was now blinking his eyes and sat up confused. Rosie’s wails sounded louder and Sherlock whipped the comforter off of his body and placed his feet on the floor and gave John a shared look before dashing to the staircase after he rounded out the hall.

Sherlock took multiple steps as he reached the top of the floor and made his way to the room that was barely lit besides the small nightlight in the room. He pushed the door open and saw Rosie sitting on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest as she gripped tightly on her plush bee.

“Papa.” Rosie said as her bottom lip was quivering. Sherlock hadn’t even fully made it to her little bed before she had stood up and jumped into his arms. Her whole body was shaking with tears as she repeated his name over and over.

Sherlock adjusted her weight in his arms as he felt her hot tears on his neck. He carried her over to the little rocking chair that was placed in the corner of her room and he sat down. One arm supporting under her bum and the other hand placed on the back of her neck, smoothing down her blonde hair.

“Bee, what’s wrong?” Sherlock asked, adjusting his position so he could place Rosie down in his lap. Tilting her chin up with his index.

Rosie continued to cry and cry, causing her to choke up and cough. Sherlock rubbed her back and patted, smoothing circles around her back every so often. The coughing just made her cry more.

“Rosamund, calm down. You’re going to make yourself sick.”

Rosie laid her side up against him and whimpered, her breath stifling as Sherlock wiped the tears off her blotchy red face. “Tell Papa what’s wrong.” Sherlock still isn’t used to calling himself Papa, but the feeling makes him feel great.

“No sleep.” Rosie cried.

“Did you have a bad dream?” Sherlock asked.

Rosie nodded, “Bad! Bad dream!”

Sherlock sighed sadly as he pulled Rosie close to him, rubbing her back with the pads of his fingers. He placed a kiss on her head as he let her cry it out. Sending vibrations through her body as he softly drew ‘shhh’, still letting the three year old cry. She’ll stop when she’s ready to.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Rosie looked up with her big blue eyes that resembled John’s so much, a tear rolling down her cheek. “It scary…”

“I know, Bee, but I can’t help if you don’t talk. Tell me what happened.”

“Th-There had biiiig monster, and-and-and it scary.” Rosie animated, “I getted hurt! And- and you and Daddy…” She looked down, holding her hands together as she curled her toes. Her face dropped as she remembered. “I try stop! But it-it-it getted me.” She cried, throwing her head back as tears starting pouring again.

“I’m sorry, little Bee,” Sherlock told her as he continued to hold her close to him, “But it was just a dream. It’s over now. Daddy and I are okay, and so are you.”

Rosie sniffled and wiped her eyes as she coughed into Sherlock’s chest. “Bad dream?”

“Yes, you had a bad dream.” Sherlock responded as Rosie shook her head, “Oh? Have I had bad dreams before?” Rosie nodded.

Sherlock stood up with Rosie, still holding her in his arms as he walked to the window. He drew back the curtains, letting the room be filled with the moonlight. He held her like he used to when she was littler, even though she’s bigger now and doesn’t fit the way she used to. He would do this every time he tended to her during the night once she and John had moved back in.

He stood there with her as she finished her cries, standing in silence for a few moments as they both looked out the window. There was the occasional cab that would drive down the road, but otherwise, it was silent. Rosie matched her breathing pace with Sherlock as she stared out the window at the surrounding buildings and streets.

“You see Rosamund,” Sherlock started, “I, too, have bad dreams. I used to have them a lot when I was younger, especially around your age, but the subsided into regular dreams and only happened every so often. But, even at the age I am now, I’ve had bad dreams. It’s a way to go with in life, and you’ll realize it too as you get older. Bad dreams come and go, sometimes you just have to move on with them in the end.”

Rosie hummed, “Daddy getted bad dreams?”

“Yes, even Daddy gets bad dreams. He was in a war that caused him bad memories but he managed through them. Sometimes, dreams can be so wrong that they leave nasty feelings inside for a while. Sometimes a dream can be recurring, but you just have to be strong and think better things.”

“Okay.” Rosie sighed, finally done with her tears.

“You’re going to have bad dreams in life, Bee, but you know that me and Daddy are safe. Nan is safe. Molly and everyone else is too.” Sherlock added, “You’re safe. Always will be with me as your father.” Rosie giggled, “Now that’s a beautiful sound.”

“Daddy.” Rosie said as Sherlock turned to face the door way, John was standing there, holding one of Rosie’s sippy cups in his hand.

John walked towards the both as Rosie reached out for him. Sherlock took the sippy, which was warm, from John as he grabbed Rosie. Rosie gave him a hug as he held her.

John looked up at Sherlock, “Bad dream got her, didn’t it?”

“I’m afraid so.”

John pulled Rosie to look at him, “I’m sorry you had a bad dream, love, but you’re okay. Aren’t you?”

Rosie nodded, “Papa talk. I’m okay.”

John kissed Rosie’s cheek and she squirmed, “That’s lovely sweetheart.” He looked back at Sherlock, who was running his fingers over the bumps in Rosie’s sippy. “We should try to get back to bed. It’s still a few more hours till you get to see Nanny and Pop.”

“Let’s let her sleep in our bed tonight.” Sherlock told John.

John looked at Rosie, “You want to sleep with Daddy and Papa tonight?”

“Yes!” Rosie cheered. “Need Bumbie-,” She pointed at the stuffed bee that was still on her bed.

Sherlock grabbed her Bee and the three of them headed downstairs. John set Rosie after taking her to the bathroom and she climbed to the middle of the bed. Sherlock and John climbed under the covers and got comfortable. Rosie wiggled around for a few minutes, playing with Sherlock’s fingers and running her hands through John’s hair.

“Goodnight Ro’,” John said as he kissed her cheek. “I love you.”

“G’night Daddy.” She kissed his cheek, “I love you.” Before Sherlock could say anything, she kissed him on the cheek and then curled up against his chest, “G’night Papa. I love you.”

Sherlock smiled as he kissed Rosie’s head, letting her get comfortable against him.

“I love you too, little Bee. Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos vv much welcomed. Let me know what you thought!   
> Also, I take requests if you want.


End file.
